


Coffee Beans & Shooting Stars

by runicmagitek



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Flash Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3224831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runicmagitek/pseuds/runicmagitek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU three sentence prompt on tumblr for wingsyouburn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Beans & Shooting Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wingsyouburn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsyouburn/gifts).



Every week, the same guy in the leather jacket with the brooding, scarred face stopped on by for the usual black coffee. A simple enough concoction, yet he always looked to her to create it for him. Rinoa would doodle shooting stars on his cup, though this time when she wrote, “you’re the best looking guy here tonight,” she thought she saw him smile.


End file.
